You are the Only exception in my life
by Zakurayui
Summary: El silencio se volvió tenso, demasiado… estaba segura que nadie podría romper ese silencio tan tenso, nadie excepto… -¡¿QUE DEMO…?
1. Chapter 1

You are the only exception in my life

Un fuerte dolor retumbaba en mi cabeza, no es que me molestara ¡por favor! era la mejor maestra tierra del mundo no, del mundo no del tiempo, un simple bullicio de gente falto de neuronas no haría que perdiera menos contra el.

-"Y bien señorita Bei Fong que opina sobre_- bla bla bla yo… bla bla bla dinero… bla bla inversión_" total los bla bla nunca terminaban si y esto comenzaba a aburrirme sentí las vibraciones de pies ligeros que estaba más que divertido ante mi yo civilizada "_Borra esa sonrisita Aang que no te durara por mucho tiempo_" le envié una mirada que el pudo identificar como asesina.

-Señorita Bei Fong me permite esta pieza-pronuncio una voz masculina, hace cuatro años la guerra contra Ozai había terminado en un tratado de paz por parte de las cuatro naciones tanto los héroes en guerra como los héroes en turno habían recibido grandes celebraciones y por lo tanto esta estúpida fecha que hacian en conmemoración todos los años por aquellos que lucharon valientemente.

-No lo aceptara…-escuche a pies ligeros con una sonrisita. Desde cuando pies ligeros se sentía tan… confiado, sonreí "_no deberías desafiarme_"

-Seria un honor joven Lao-pronuncie haciendo una leve reverencia escuche la quijada de pies ligeros saliendo de su orbita, suspire un poco y le envie una de mis mejores y falsas NOTEN falsas sonrisas.

Una mano se deslizo por mi cintura, acto seguido un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda.

-Perdone que los interrumpe-pronuncio otra voz, "_Esto es…"_

-No se preocupe Avatar

"_Demasiado…. "_

-Bizarro…-susurre completando el pensamiento, pies ligeros solo me envio una leve sonrisa llena de satisfacion al escuchar mi veredicto, sonrisa que fue interrumpida por el conde Lao _alias _aburrido.

-Perdone avatar que piensa sobre las acciones… _bla bla bla_- suspire, Aang rio ante mi notorio interés.

-Perdone…-lo interrumpió Aang después de un minuto, el minuto mas largo y aburrido de mi vida- Pero si me permite quisiera bailar esta pieza con la Señorita Bei fong

-Señorita Bei Fong-pronuncio después de un segundo, estaba segura que lo hacia para molestarme, bufe por lo bajo el sonrió- Me permite esta pieza- hizo una leve reverencia, una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en mi rostro había mil y un formas de molestar a pies ligeros y claro de cobrar venganza por esto, podría hacer que volara en este preciso momento con un poco de tierra control-Recuerda tus modales…-susurro acerciorandose que solo yo lo oyera "_Carajo sea tener un super oido_"

-Seria un placer…-pronuncie entre dientes alzando mi mano para que la tomara "_Carajo sea lo modales y las mil y un formas de etiqueta_" Aang tomo mi mano con delicadeza su toque era sutil a lo cual un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda haciéndome dar un leve estremecimiento, algo calido recorrió el dorso de mi mano "_Maldita sea el momento en que decubri los sonrojos_" un pequeño pero cálido beso se había quedado impregnado en mi mano.

-Vamos…-susurro pies ligeros sacándome a la pista.

No me gusta que invadan mi espacio y él lo sabia más que nadie pero juro que por más que trataba de no pensar en su delicioso olor, era más difícil negarlo, ahora que lo noto Aang ha crecido un poco incluso sus brazos se sienten fuertes y cálidos ¡Por Dios en que estoy pensando!

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto de pronto, alze mi mirada juro que lo escuche tragar saliva, sonreí un tanto diabólica.

-No querrás saberlo- le respondí "_Pero podría…"_

-Anda Toph dime- "…_ser muy insistente…"_

-No

-Vamos- "…_como en este momento"_ –Dimeeeee

-No

-¿Siiiiiii?

-Olvídalo

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor Por favor por favor por favorr

-No puedes estar así por mucho tiempo

- por favor por favor por favor. **Si puedo**. Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor

-Bueno está bien- suspire- Acércate y te lo diré-le susurre, Aang se acerco a mi lo más cerca que se le permitía era la hora pagaría su ofensa- Estaba pensando…-dije, el me miro con interés.

-¿Siiiiii?- "_Bingo_"

-Estaba pensando que…-puse mis manos en su dorso, el dio un ligero estremecimiento-Que…- me levante de puntitas acercándome a su cuello "¿_Desde cuando pies ligeros había crecido tanto?_".

Aang se quedo paralizado e incluso dejo de respirar, una sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro, nunca creí que fuera capaz de causar este efecto en pies ligeros.

Era hora de mi venganza, dulce, dulce, venganza, me acerque a su rostro lentamente, Aang cerró sus parpados y es ahí donde la cosa se puso rara sus manos dejaron mi cintura y recorrieron mi rostro sentí algo, no se lo que era pero estaba segura que no era algo normal, es decir, no era algo normalmente de amigos, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un lento y profundo beso, no supe cómo reaccionar era verdad esto me había tomado desprevenida solo me quede quieta casi como una piedra, como si fuera una roca mas de mi elemento, mis músculos se tensaron, Aang abrió sus ojos, y por fin ese beso se acabo. Aang miro hacia nuestro alrededor, todos se habían quedado viendo esa escena en la cual estaba involucrada, todo estaba en silencio incluso Soka y Momo que habían estado peleando por un pedazo de carne (Momo por fin había cobrado venganza por aquella vez en que Soka se había sentado "accidentalmente" en él, lo admito tuve mucho que ver en eso).

El silencio se volvió tenso, demasiado… estaba segura que nadie podría romper ese silencio tan tenso, nadie excepto…

-¡¿QUE DEMO…!?


	2. Chapter 2

"¡_Aang eres un idiota!_" había pronunciado (mejor dicho gritado) para después salir corriendo, si estaba corriendo tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían, después de que Soka fuera el primero en reaccionar, mi inercia había desaparecido y por lo tanto ahora estaba corriendo sin dirección y sin guía alguna, tenía que… alejarme, borrar ese recuerdo sus labios… aquella calidez que por más que la fría lluvia me empapara no se borraba, ese sentimiento… Me detuve en medio de la nada caí de rodillas y ante mi propia inercia me sostuve con mis manos antes de poder besar el suelo, rompí con mis propias manos el estúpido vestido que me había puesto para parecer toda una "Señorita", después de romperlo todo a jirones un grito lleno de frustración salió de mis labios.

Suspire.

-¿Que quieres?- pronuncie al vacio

- Yo…-pronuncio pies ligeros, sentándose a un lado mientras un denso silencio invadía cada uno de mis pensamientos-Quería… disculparme no quería que esto pasara…-mi ceño se frunció-Bueno no así, es que bueno yo… -suspiro.

-No era mi intención-dijo-Es que Aisha ella…

No se porque pero esto comenzaba a enojarme.

-¡AISHA!-grite levantándome -Esa chica petulante que mis padres quieren de hija ¡ELLA! Que tiene que ver en ESTO- mis mejillas se sonrojaron de furia, Aang sonrió.

-Dijo que nunca podrías enamorar a ninguna persona, que eras una barbará con aires de princesa

-Princesa…- susurre-ESTA VEZ SI QUE LA MATO

-Toph…

-¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ? BARBARA SE LA PASO, PERO PRINCESA ¡POR BUMI QUE LA MATO!

-Toph cálmate

-LA UNICA PRINCESA QUE EXISTE AQUÍ ES ESA NIÑA MIMADA DE PAPI LLAMADA LA SEÑORITA PERFECION

-Toph…

-AHORA MISMO LA…- un leve "_shh_" aprisiono mis labios irrumpiendo mi discurso (amenaza) oral.

-Hablas demasiado…-susurro pies ligeros un tanto seductor, jugando con mis labios trazando pequeños círculos con su dedo, otra vez quede quieta ante mi propia inercia.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, no me gustaba esto… solo dos veces me había quedado totalmente limitada y en ambas veces fueron por Aang en ese mismo día, baje mi rostro, la lluvia aun caía en pequeñas chispas.

-Sabes lo que le dije-pronuncio Aang alzando mi rostro-Le dije… que era mejor así, gracias a eso me dio tiempo para saber lo que en verdad sentía por ti, aunque cuando ese tal Lao te pidió una pieza, no hubo más dudas todo estaba claro para mí- sonrió-Ha decir verdad tuve que contenerme mucho para no mandarlo a volar con mi aire-control y romperle unas cuantas costillas.

Esperen… ese era ¿Aang? Mi ceño se frunció.

-No me gustan estas bromas Aang-pronuncie-Y lo sabes, si esto es una estúpida broma te juro que…

-¿No me crees?

-En verdad me lo preguntas… por favor…-suspire-La única chica que te ha interesado es Katara, no me vengas con esos remedios chinos ahora.

-Entonces no me crees-lo escuche suspirar, algo extraño sucedió Aang me atrajo asía él y me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho.

-Escucha…-me susurro al oído-Que oyes…-cerré mis ojos, por un minuto sentí el palpitar constante y desbocado de Aang, nunca creí que su corazón tuviera ese sonido tan arrullador incluso cuando estaba nervioso, Claro que sabía que lo que decía Aang era verdad pero aun así deseaba que todo fuese un sueño ¿Aang y Yo? Por favor… era solo algo que podría ocurrírsele a Sokka, pero aun así su palpitar era arrullador, me tranquilizaba y por extraño que parezca le correspondí al abrazo de una manera más torpe-Te Amo…-me susurro.

Me aparte de él, aventándolo bruscamente

-¡CALLATE CABEZA HUECA!-le grite.

-Toph…-me susurro con lo que creo es una sonrisa estúpida.

-Y deja eso de Toph… puede que seas tonto pero no idiota, Por favor pies ligeros reacciona- lo zarandé, el tomo mi rostro.

-¿De que tienes miedo? –me susurro juntando su frente con la mía "_Miedo…_" susurre- A quien le tienes miedo Toph o mejor dicho a que

-Miedo ¿yo?... Por favor pies ligeros no me hagas reír YO no le tengo miedo a nada- me separe de el cruzándome de brazos

-¿Así? Demuéstralo- me reto, nadie escúchenme bien NADIEN me desafia y sale vivo para contarlo, sonreí un tanto maliciosa.

-Hare que te tragues tus propias palabras pies ligeros…

-A ¿si? Quisiera verlo-sonrió yo alcé una ceja

-Así que… quieres verlo- me acerque, el se tenso, una sonrisa se escondió en las comisuras de mis labios.

-Mejor… quiero probarlo, quiero probar que no eres una princesita- Aang me sonrió le correspondí el gesto, poco a poco se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta que aquella pequeña distancia se desvaneció juntando nuestros labios-Te amo…-me susurro alejándose de mí.

-Cállate cabeza hueca-pronuncie acercándolo de las solapas-Arruinas el momento-le dije mientras ahora yo lo besaba…


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen esto es realizado sin fines de lucro y tambien si fuera la creadora de AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG nunca hubiera dejado que katara se quedara con Aang si no con Toph n_n si mas doy paso el tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, mi primer fanfic.**

* * *

-Por fin…-se escucho atrás de unos árboles, donde se podía ver como dos jóvenes se besaban tiernamente-Hasta que por fin Aang se decidió…-dijo un joven de la tribu agua-Más de cuatro años viajando con Toph y apenas se dio cuenta

-Por favor Sokka-dijo una joven de ojos azules iguales a los del moreno-No culpes a Aang, tenía motivos para no decírselo a Toph

-¡¿MOTIVOS?! QUE MOTIVOS PUEDE TENER AANG-grito recibiendo una reprimenda de todos, fijaron su mirada al frente donde al parecer la pareja de "tortolos" estaban en su propio mundo.

-Que motivo quieres aparte de que Toph pudo hacerlo papilla con solo pronunciar una palabra-le susurro su hermana.

-Cualquiera sabe eso Sokka…-dijo Zuko como lo más obvio, el moreno le envió una mirada de fastidio como odiaba a ese sujeto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-pronuncio hastiado-Todos sabemos que el tonto de Sokka, puede arruinarlo todo.

-No es cier…-lo trato de reconfortar su hermana siendo retenida por Suki dándole una mirada de condescendencia.

-Nunca lo entendería- susurro resignada Suki.

-Tienes razón-suspiro la maestra agua siendo correspondida por varios asentimientos de cabeza por parte de su ahora esposo y cuñada

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A USTEDES?!-exclamo el moreno-¡¿CREEN QUE SOY TAN IDIOTAN PARA…?!

-Sokka…-pronuncio una voz muy conocida, siendo el joven moreno el primero en sentir la muerte muy cerca, giro lentamente su rostro solo para encontrarse con el mismísimo demonio…

-Ho..hola To.. Toph…-la saludo mientras miles de gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.

-Que haces…- susurro calmada la maestra tierra mientras sus manos se convertían en dos puños temblantes, el moreno la vio con terror-Nos estabas espiando ¿verdad?-pregunto con voz neutra.

-No… no es lo que piensas… veras…

-Aang-dijo la maestra tierra, el joven al lado de ella solo suspiro dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Me va a doler?- pregunto el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto chico del boomerang, ¿Ultima petición?

-¿Clemencia?-pronuncio al borde del llanto, la joven solo sonrió con malicia.

-Denegada- fue lo último que dijo antes del dolor.

* * *

**Son libres de dejar o no review.**


End file.
